cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Firefang596/The College Years
Day 1 After YEARS of being on the wiki, when Soup and CCG became of-age to move, they came to America where everyone else is for College. On August 27th, we were all packed and got on the wikia to say our goodbyes. It looked a Little something like this: Michrud11 has entered Sikowitz's class! ToluTwyla has enteres Sikowitz's class! Catalisa53 has entered Sikowitz's class! Carrocks123 has entered Sikowitz's class! BatRadeTandre has entered Sikowitz's class! Dil33 has entered Sikowitz's class! ImmaFatCake has entered Sikowitz's class! Firefang596 has entered Sikowitz's class! Paperunicorn has entered Sikowitz's class! Baconlover06 has entered Sikowitz's class! Soupperson01 has entered Sikowitz's class! CuteCoolGirl2000 has entered Sikowitz's class! Firefang596: Hey guys :P Dil33: Hey Baconlover06: HAI ImmaFatCake: Heyo Soupperson01: Hi BatRadeTandre: Hi guys :) Paperunicorn: 'Sup CuteCoolGirl2000 Hai Firefang596: We're finally in collge, huh? All those years. All those memories... ImmaFatCake:'LOLyeah '''Baconlover06:'Yeah... The Tinychats... '''CuteCoolGirl2000: Ah, I remeber those days Soupperson01: I have to pack. I guess this is goodbye... Firefang596:'''Yeah... I'll miss you all ;( '''Firefang596 has ditched Sikowitz's class! Soppreson01 has ditched Sikowitz's class! Baconlover06 has ditched Sikowitz's class! ImmaFatCake has ditched Sikowitz's class! Paperunicorn has ditched Sikowitz's class! CuteCoolGirl2000 has ditched Sikowitz's class! Dil33 has ditched Sikowitz's class! BatRadeTandre has ditched Sikowitz's class! Carrocks123 has ditched Sikowitz's class! Catalisa53 has ditched Sikowitz's class! ToluTwyla has ditched Sikowitz's class! Michrud1 has ditched Sikowitz's class! When we got to our colleges, we learned we had all applied to the same one and gotten in. "Wow..." Colin said, amazed. "Oh my god." Kate said. Liz tried to lighen the mood: "Well, maybe we'll all get one of us as roommates?" She half asked half stated. "Maybe..." Soup said in his Irish accent. Later on, when we were assigned our rooms, Nobody knew what room anyone else had, we found a suprise. Each of us had been paired with another. Kate had Colin, Alisha had Car, Ari had Tolu, Michael had CCG Liz had Larkin, and Soup had Dylan. We all went out to the hallway, also to find our rooms next to each other. "Oh my god guys! We were NEVER seperated!" Kate says joyfully. The others cheer with her. "Well, maybe we'll see eachother alot.Oh who am I kidding? We'll see eachother every day!" Colin cheers. "I'm here to study technology and computer engeneering, so ill be here for 4 years AT LEAST." Kate says. The others agree. "Good god, WE ARE SO IN SYNC!" Dylan half screams. "Yup!" Car says. "Well, off to our rooms." Alisha says "These years are gonna be AWESOME." They all thought as they went back in their rooms. Day 2 "So? Do you guys wanna go? Its on campus." Dylan asked. "I've been there before, its really nice." Kate replies. "Eh, I guess." Colin said. "I guess a place called "Planet Coffee" Sounds pretty good." When they walked to the small cafe, 6 of them ordered milkshakes the other 6 coffee. As they sat down, something awesome happened. Jenna Marbles walked into the Cafe, doing The Face to a guy that wouldn't leave her alone. "Oh my god." Kate and Colin said in unison. The others just sat wide eyed. "I'm going in." Kate says. Without saying, Dylan Liz and Colin tag along. "J-Jenna Marbles?!" Dylan asks. "The one and only!" She replies. "Hey, could you make a video on how to get your parents off the phone when you don't wannna talk to them?" Colin asks. "Hmmm.... Maybe." She says. Kate gets out her iPhone3GS. "SOUP! TOLU! ALISHA! ARI! MICHAEL! LARKIN! CAR! CCG! GET OVER HERE WE'RE DOING A PICTURE." Colin yells. They all pose with Jenna. "Well, I gotta go. Bye guys!" Jenna says. When she leaves, all at once they say: "SEND IT TO ME! I WANNA PUT IT ON FACEBOOK!" As Kate is sending it to them Colin's phone goes off. "Oh god...Dylan, Kate, Liz, com'ere." He says, fear edging his voice. "Oh my god." Kate Liz and Dylan say. "This is NOT good." Kate says. Day 2 part 2 "Guys, I don't think its safe to stay in our own dorms. we need to crash in a hotel or something." Colin says. "Mkay, we need to get a suite considering theres ten of us." Kate says. "How much money do we have between us?" Dylan asks. "Uhh... Dylan? We can just use our student cards." Liz laughs. "Oh." He says embarrassed. "Haha, well lets just get NECESSITIES ONLY and meet in the Library?" CCG says. "Okay." They all say and go to get their stuff. Colin and Kate's Dorm convo while getting stuff: "I can't belive this. WHY NOW?" Kate asks. "I dunno cuz, I just dunno." Colin responds. Ari and Tolu's dorm: *silence* Dylan and Soup's dorm: *Arguing over food* Liz and Larkin's dorm: "UGH" Larkin complains. Car and Alisha's dorm: *silence* Michael and CCG's dorm"' *Silence* When they meet in the library, they all agree to let Kate lead in driving. When Kate gets in her Jeep, with license plate "Fangy" as suggested by Larkin when Kate got her licsense. When they reach the hotel they get a suite and go to the 20th floor. Right as they get their rooms, Colin gets another text. OKAY GUYS, THE TORNADO IS 20 MINUTES FROM HERE. IT WAS NICE KNOWIN YA." He says and follows Kate to go get McDonald's. '''Day 2 part 3 When Colin and Kate come back with breakfast from McDonalds, It was only 7 when they went to the Cafe, The wind starts howling. "Eat fast guys. Its getting win-" Colin says when the power cuts. "DEAR GOD. PLEASE HELP US!" Dylan screams. "GUYS! JUST EAT QUICK!" Kate yells over the storm. When they finish, The windows break. They hit the floor. They were screaming, Kate next to Dylan, Dylan next to Colin, Colin next to Soup, Soup next to Larkin, Larkin next to Liz, Liz next to CCG, CCG next to Ari, Ari next to Car, Car next to Alisha and Alisha next to Tolu. Thats when it hit. The sirens cut right off. They huddle closer. Suddenly a black funnel cloud comes and sweeps the gang away. All they heard last before the storm was over was screams for help. Day 4 COLIN'S POV Wha- Where am I? Where are the others? "I'll text them.." I mumbled. I sent out a mass text asking where everyone was. Dylan: Looks like im in a ditch. Dunno where though. Tolu: I have no clue whatsoever :P Alisha: I think i'm in a McDonalds parking lot Kate: Lying on the beach with a bleeding arm Ari: Idk CCG: Lord knows. Soup: I think i'm at a Wal-Mart parking lot Car: Laying in the grass in the Everglades Liz: No clue. Larkin: A beach somewhere Michael: Somewhere. Wow, they're all missing. Almost no clue where they are. I have to find them. Kate POV I got up. I couldnt move my left foot or right arm. Ever so gently I felt along the bones. Both were broken. "Ah crap. Now how am I gonna find the others?" I asked myself. Then I saw somebody. "Kate? Kate?" It called out. I know that voice. Its Larkin. "Larkin!" I yelled. "Help!" She heard me. She ran over. "Good blargh Kate what happened?" She asked. I think when that tornado put me down I broke my arm and leg, And I cant move them." I say. Dylan POV "Uuuhhhhhhhgggg" I moan as i got up. My leg hurts. I look around. The Everglades. I see car, who passed out. "Yay.." I mumble, but my vision is Blurry. Where is Colin and Kate? and Alisha? and the others? I wonder. I walk over to car with great pain, waking her up. "Wha?" She says. "DYLAN!" She yells happily. Car POV "DYLAN!" I yell happily. He found me. "OWWW!" I yell. My back hurts when I sit up. "C'mon, Lets go find the others." Dylan says. Alisha POV *Unconsious* *wakes up* Uhhhhhhh, where are the others? I wonder. I look to see my phone, I mustve passed out again. "Imma go find Kate and the others." I mumble, wondering where to go. Liz POV Uuuurrrrrggghhhh. I don't wanna move. Larkin POV I go to grab something for Kate's arm and leg. I see some cloth, thats weird."Oh well" I mumble and wrap her arm and leg. "There" I say. "Thank ya." She replies. "No problem...Fangy." she says and grins. "Cmon, I found a stick, lean on it to walk. lets find the others." I say. Tolu POV I wonder where I am. Soup POV "I wish I was home." I say. "This wouldnt've happened" Ugh. I see four shapes. "CAR DYLAN LARKIN KATE!" I yell. A 5th walks up. "Colin! I say happily. "TOLU! MICHAEL! ALISHA!" I say when I see two more. "We just needa find CCG and Ari" I say, full of joy. Ari POV As i'm walking, I see the others. "GUYS!" I yell and run to them. "Ari!" they yell. CCG POV I FOUND THE OTHERS! I yell inside. "GUYS!!!!!!" I scream. yay!! they scream back, "CCG!" Yay! we group hug. Kate GPS's the hotel from this Wal-Mat. "Guys, its a two-day walk back to the hotel." she says. Michael's POV yay i found them!! ALL POV "Ughhhh" we complain. Juuuust great. DAY 6 "YES!! WE'RE BACK AT THE HOTEL!" Dylan screams. "But my vision is still blurry. Can you guys take me to the eye doctor?" Colin looks at Liz. "Eh, Kate can. I'm staying here with the others." Colin says. "Kay." Kate says. "C'mon Dylan." She says and grabs Dylans wrist to pull him to the dorr since he can't see. They get in the Jeep with the "Fangy" liscense plate. When they get to the eye doctor, Kate makes an appointment for Dylan. About a half hour later, the doctor yells "DYLAN!" and Kate has to pull Dylan to the eye exam room. Afterthe exam when they get back to the hotel, when Dylan walks in, they al gasp. Dylan had glasses, that suprised them. "Well, were headed back to campus tomorrow." Larkin says. Category:Blog posts